Anxious
by ahrinssi
Summary: …Dan sekarang aku mulai sadar, kalau selama ini aku mencintainya juga. Namun aku terlalu takut untuk menjalin hubungan lebih dari pertemanan. Itu karena…aku tak mau kehilangannya. / KyuMin Story / GS / Oneshot /


PETUNJUK WAJIB BAGI READER(s) :

Tulisan bergaris miring merupakan** flashback**.

.

.

.

.

.

**MAIN CAST :**

CHO KYUHYUN (B)

LEE SUNGMIN (G)

LEE DOGHAE (B)

LEE HYUKJAE (G)

**GENRE : **

Romance (oneshot)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**\- Anxious -**_

…_Dan sekarang aku mulai sadar, kalau selama ini aku mencintainya juga. Namun aku terlalu takut untuk menjalin hubungan lebih dari pertemanan. Itu karena…aku tak mau kehilangannya…_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Saat aku pertama kali masuk ke sekolah SM High School, sosok Kyuhyun lah yang selalu berada disampingku. Aku bukanlah tipe gadis yang suka memulai pembicaraan duluan dan cepat akrab dengan suasana baru. Tapi biasanya setelah beberapa minggu mencoba berbaur dan mengakrabkan diri dengan teman-teman baru, aku tidak akan malu-malu lagi dan kembali menjadi sosok diriku sendiri yang periang.

Tapi…Kyuhyunlah orang pertama yang berani menyapaku duluan dan mengajakku berteman. Mungkin karena aku terlihat pendiam di awal dan ia merasa kasihan denganku karena beberapa hari di kelas aku hanya diam disudut kelas seperti tak punya teman. Mungkin, jika Kyuhyun dulu tidak mengajakku berbicara duluan, aku akan menghabiskan masa SMA ku sebagai si pendiam yang selalu sendirian.

Kyuhyun merupakan teman yang menyenangkan dan mudah bergaul. Maka dari itu dia merupakan temanku yang sangat berarti.

Sore hari setelah pulang sekolah, aku dan Kyuhyun kadang menyempatkan bermain dulu di taman dekat perumahan kami. Apalagi di musim salju seperti sekarang ini, aku dan Kyuhyun sering kali membuat boneka salju atau sekedar bermain lempar salju hingga kelelahan di taman ini.

"Wahh lucunya~~ Kamu buat ini dari manik-manik? Telaten sekali". Aku memandang kagum dengan sebuah benda kecil berbentuk kumbang kepik yang terbuat dari tumpukan manik-manik hasil karya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun itu walau orangnya tinggi dan wajahnya mirip preman, sebeneranya dia suka sekali membuat pernak-pernik kecil mungil.

"He he he, manis banget kan?". Kyuhyun cengengesan merasa bangga telah berhasil membuatku kagum dengan karyanya ini. "Kemarin malam aku sampai begadang mengerjakannya loh. Itu karya terbagus ku".

Aku benar-benar tercengang dengan ketelatenan tangannya itu, tak menyangka juga dia bisa sesabar itu membuat replika kumbang kepik kecil ini yang disusun olehnya dari manik-manik kecil yang ukurannya mungkin hanya setengah mili.

"Itu..untukmu Min".

"EH? Serius?". Kyuhyun mengangguk meyakinkanku.

"Terimakasih Kyu! Ini bagus sekaliii, aku suka". Aku pandangi lekat-lekat kumbang kepik merah di tanganku ini, masih kagum dan tak menyangka.

"Aku…sebenarnya menyukaimu Min".

Aku menoleh cepat menatap Kyuhyun setengah terkejut dengan ucapannya barusan. Aku melihat kesungguhan dimatanya. Tapi aku masih tak percaya, dan menganggap ucapannya itu hanya gurauan belaka.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun menangkap maksud dari tatapanku.

"Aku serius Lee Sungmin. Aku menyukaimu, bukan sebagai teman tapi sebagai seorang gadis".

Kali ini aku percaya ucapannya. Dia benar-benar serius mengatakan itu. Tapi…aku sama sekali tak mau menjadikan Kyuhyun kekasihku.

"Ma-maaf..Kyu..".

Karena….kami kan teman baik. Kalau bersama sebagai seorang teman rasanya menyenangkan dan kami bisa bicara tentang apa saja. Hubungan kami yang sekarang ini terasa menyenangkan dan aku ingin bisa seperti itu seterusnya. Jadi…kenapa harus merusak hubungan pertemanan itu?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Jadi kau bilang begitu kepada Kyuhyun?".

"Iya..".

Saat jam makan siang, aku menceritakan kejadian kemarin sore kepada teman dekat ku yang lainnya. Itu juga terpaksa ku lakukan karena mereka heran dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak masuk sekolah hari ini.

"Kasihan anak itu". Ujar Donghae yang berada dihadapanku.

"Terus setelah kau berkata begitu, reaksi Kyuhyun bagaimana?". Kali ini Eunhyuk bertanya dengan penasaran kearah ku.

"Dia..dia kabur begitu saja meninggalkanku".

Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengangguk paham sekarang. "Pantas saja dia gak datang ke sekolah hari ini, begitu-begitu dia itu hatinya rapuh". Timpal Donghae sembari menatap meja Kyuhyun yang kosong disebalah mejaku.

"Sungmin, walaupun Kyuhyun itu agak kasar dan seenaknya tapi dia orangnya baik loh". Ucap Eunhyuk membuatku semakin tak enak dan merasa telah berbuat jahat kepada Kyuhyun kemarin.

"Aku tau kok. Aku suka dia, makannya aku ingin dia selamanya jadi teman mainku". Jawabku. Rasanya akan aneh jika aku dan Kyuhyun harus menjadi sepasang kekasih. Walau ku akui aku memang nyaman sekali dengannya.

"Aku mau ke kantin ah, haus sekali setelah bercerita panjang lebar. Bye bye".

Aku meninggalkan mereka berdua tiba-tiba sebelum pembicaraan tentang Kyuhyun selesai kami bahas. Aku tidak mau mereka bertanya macam-macam lagi. Itu semakin membuatku merasa bersalah dan jahat kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ahjumma, aku mau mocca hangat satu".

Lebih baik jadi teman seterusnya kan, daripada jadi sepasang kekasih yang sewaktu-waktu bisa putus. Setelah putus pasti rasanya akan berbeda kalau harus kembali berteman.

"Eh? Kyuhyun!". Aku melihat Kyuhyun baru saja melintas tadi. "YA! CHO KYUHYUN!".

Tapi Kyuhyun tak menanggapiku, dia malah mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghindariku. Aku mengikuti kemana larinya Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

"Hanya karena aku menolakmu jangan tidak memperdulikanku begitu dong!". Teriaku karena mulai kesal sendiri dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang mencoba menjaga jarak denganku. Pakai acara gak masuk ke kelas segala lagi.

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah. "Bisa-bisanya kau bicara begitu!". Jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah lantang denganku.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya yang tengah bertopang tangan di pagar besi pembatas.

"Kyuhyun, kau masih ngambek ya? Semangat dong!".

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku. Perasaan pria yang tiap hari harus ketemu dengan gadis yang menolaknya". Jawabnya membuatku terkikik geli mendengar penuturan polosnya. Bodoh!

"Ha ha ha aku kan hanya gak mau merubah hubungan pertemanan kita saja".

Kyuhyun medengus tak terima dengan jawaban dariku. "Eh, apa kau bawa kumbang kepik yang kemarin?".

"Eh? Bawa kok, kenapa memang?".

"Sini, aku mau buat jadi bros".

Aku mengambil benda kecil itu di saku rok ku lalu memberikan kepadanya. Ia duduk menyandar pagar dan mengeluarkan peniti untuk ditempelkan di bawah badan replika kumbang kepik itu. Padahal tangannya besar, tapi kenapa bisa setelaten begitu.

Duduk berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun kali ini rasanya jadi aneh begini, padahal kita berteman baik.

"Selesai".

Kyuhyun mengulurkan kumbang kepik itu kearahku. Sekarang benda itu sudah bisa aku sematkan dimanapun.

"Wah bagus. Kau baik sekali".

"Aku bukan orang baik seperti yang kau pikirkan". Aku pura-pura tak mendengar ucapannya itu.

"Bagusnya kupakai dimana ya? Tas? Atau kemeja sera..".

"Aku baik itu karena aku suka padamu Min".

Aku berhenti berbicara dan menatap Kyuhyun lekat. Tak ku sangka dia bisa sejahat itu berbicara. Aku masih terdiam menunggu ucapan apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya. Namun yang terjadi adalah Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku dan perlahan hampir mengenai bibirku kalau saja aku tidak buru-buru menoleh untuk menghindarinya.

**DUGGG**

Dengan refleks aku menghantamkan kepalaku kearah hidung Kyuhyun dan berhasil membuatnya terjatuh. Lalu ku pukul punggungnya hingga ia tergolek tak berdaya dilantai atap sekolah yang bersalju tipis ini.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, hah! Aku gak paham apa maumu!". Geram rasanya dengan tingkah kurang ajar Kyuhyun barusan. Jadi perlakuan kasarku tadi memang pantas diberikan kepadanya. "Kau sudah keterlaluan Kyu!".

Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit dari posisinya dengan perlahan. Dan kali ini aku melihat aliran darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Apa…aku menyakitinya?

"Ma-maaf Kyu…kau berda..".

"Aku gak akan melakukannya lagi, maafkan aku". Ia mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan punggung tangannya. Aku jadi merasa tak tega.

"Ternyata aku…memang tidak bisa jadi temanmu lagi, Min". Ucap Kyuhyun lirih berhasil membuatku tercengang untuk beberapa detik.

"Aku…sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai teman". Lanjutnya meyakinkanku.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sejak hari itu, Kyuhyun selalu menghindari diriku. Rasanya aku jadi kesal. Aku juga tidak bisa melihat wajahnya lagi. Kami seperti orang yang belum pernah kenal satu sama lain sebelumnya. Kalau tidak jadi sepasang kekasih, malah jadi seperti orang asing begini. Menyebalkan!

"Eh turun salju, ya?". Donghae yang tengah memakan bekalnya dimejaku berkomentar sembari menatap keluar jendela.

"Woi Sungmin! Tutup jendelanya dong, kau tidak merasa dingin apa?". Teriak Eunhyuk yang berada disamping Donghae. Aku tidak perdulikan teriakan Eunhyuk barusan dan tetap menatap butiran salju yang perlahan turun dari luar jendela.

Aku merogoh saku rok ku lalu mengambil bros kumbang kepik pemberian Kyuhyun itu. Aku mengamati benda kecil itu sesekali membolak-balikkannya tanpa bosan.

"Kumbang kepik itu binatang yang terus memanjat naik lalu kalau sudah sampai puncak dia akan terbang. Memang kalau sudah sampai ujung hanya itu yang dapat dia lakukan sih". Aku bergumam sendiri dan aku sendiri juga tak mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan tadi.

"Kamu ngomongin apa sih Min? Ngigau ya?". Eunhyuk menarikku untuk menjauhi jendela dan menutup rapat jendela itu. "Lama-lama kau bisa beku!".

"Eh, pulang sekolah nanti kita karaokean yuk". Ucap Donghae tiba-tiba.

Tepat setelah itu, Kyuhyun memasuki kelas dengan acuh kepada kami. "Ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Kamu juga ikut kita karaokean ya?".

"Oh, aku gak bisa, ada urusan". Bahkan lelaki itu tidak menoleh sedikitpun untuk menjawab.

"Hei~ belakangan ini kok kamu jadi sok sibuk gitu sih?". Timpal Eunhyuk.

Aku tau Kyuhyun menolak ikut karena ada aku. Sebenci itukah dia? Sekarang pun dia tak pernah mau lagi berkumpul dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Kenapa dia bisa kekanak-kanakan begitu sih?

"Aku juga gak ikutan kalau gitu". Ucapku menantang.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Boneka salju, kau hebat, masih berbentuk. Tapi sudah agak mencair sih".

Aku menatap gamang kearah boneka salju yang beberapa hari lalu aku buat bersama Kyuhyun tepat dihari kejadian pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun kepadaku. Bentuknya sudah mulai kacau dibagian wajahnya.

"_Kau bodoh! Kepalanya kebesaran. Memang kau mau buat boneka salju sebesar apa hah?"._

"_Eh punyamu saja yang kekecilan tuh, memangnya kau mau buat boneka salju mini ya?"._

Ingatanku kembali terlempar dimana aku masih bisa bercanda gurau dengan Kyuhyun. Aku merindukannya…

"_Selesai…mukanya mau dibuat pakai apa nih Kyu?"._

"_Aku bawa spidol permanent!"._

"_Dasar bodoh~ mana bisa ha ha ha ha"._

Rasanya kami memang sudah tidak bisa kembali menjadi teman lagi. Sama seperti boneka salju itu, yang lama-lama akan mencair dan tdak bisa dibentuk kembali. Apakah hubungan kami selama ini akan lenyap meleleh?

"Sungmin-ah…".

Suara itu..aku menoleh mencari sumber suara yang telah memanggil namaku.

"Kyu-kyuhyun?".

**Srett**

Kyuhyun buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya kelain arah, tidak mau menatapku. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak sudi lagi melihat wajahku ya?

"Kyuhyun! Ini. Serangga kepiknya, kukembalikan. Aku tidak butuh itu".

Dan Kyuhyun malah melangkah pergi tanpa menanggapi ucapanku. Tersayat sudah hatiku.

"YAAA!".

**BUGGGG**

Aku ayunkan tas sekolahku kearah kepalanya hingga ia tersungkur dan wajahnya terbenam di salju yang menumpuk dijalanan. Masih beruntung dia tak mencium kerasnya aspal jalanan.

"AKU GAK BUTUH BENDA ITU! KYUHYUN BODOH! MATI SAJA KAU". Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan seluruh uneg-uneg yang bersarang dihatiku. Sudah terlalu penuh.

"Ka-kau seenaknya saja jatuh cinta padaku. Kalau mau berpisah harusnya kau tidak usah suka padaku saja sekalian!". Aku lempar bros kumbang kepik itu tepat mengarah pada belakang kepalanya.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba lalu menarik tanganku hingga aku terjatuh di bawah salju. Bisa kurasakan dinginnya salju yang menembus seragamku.

"JADI AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA? APA KARENA AKU TEMANMU LALU AKU TIDAK BOLEH SUKA DENGANMU? KARENA AKU SUKA MAKANNYA AKU GAK MAU JADI TEMAN SAJA!".

Aku menangis. Tidak tau kenapa air mata ini keluar begitu saja. Padahal aku sudah menahannya!

"Apa boleh buat kan? Toh sejak dari awal aku memang menyukaimu! Kau tidak paham juga dengan perasaanku?!".

Oh tidak, aku melihatnya…aku melihat sudut mata Kyuhyun mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi cepat-cepat ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Padahal aku tau dia tengah menangis dibalik tangannya itu.

Apa seperih itu? Seperih itu kah ketika ia menyukaiku? Apa aku telah egois selama ini dengan Kyuhyun? Aku belum pernah selama dua tahun ini melihat Kyuhyun menangis, bersedih saja ia tidak pernah melakukannya. Aku…benar-benar telah jahat padanya.

Aku berlari memeluk tubuhnya yang tengah terduduk masih dengan menutupi wajahnya. Aku singkirkan kedua tangannya itu, dan apa yang kulihat sekarang diwajahnya adalah sebuah kesedihan mendalam. Sekali lagi aku memeluknya lebih erat. Aku tidak mau Kyuhyun menangis.

Perlahan ia mulai menarik tubuhnya dan melepaskan pelukan kami. Kami saling bertatapan dengan terdiam. Menyalurkan segala kerinduan yang selama ini aku rasakan terhadapnya.

Tiba-tiba tangan besar dan dingin Kyuhyun menangkup wajahku dan pelan-pelan mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku. Kali ini aku tidak melawan, tidak juga menolak. Aku biarkan…karena hatiku mengatakan begitu.

**Cup**

Ya…aku bisa merasakan dinginnya hidung dan bibir Kyuhyun sekarang. Tapi nafas yang keluar dari hidungnya benar-benar hangat.

"Aku..benar-benar mencintaimu Min".

Dan sekarang aku mulai sadar, kalau selama ini aku mencintainya juga. Namun aku terlalu takut untuk menjalin hubungan lebih dari pertemanan. Itu karena…aku tak mau kehilangannya.

"Nado..saranghae".

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**END**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kali ini saya kembali me-remake komik oneshot karya Robico dengan judul asli 'Lady Bug First Love'. Saya suka banget komik karya Robico yang dimuat di komik serial cantik terbitan elex media. Semua ceritanya bener-bener manis dan bikin hati jadi deg-degan saking so sweetnya. Ide dalam membangun ceritanya juga gak kalah keren dari gambarnya. Komplit deh.

Maaf terlalu pendek dan bahasa kurang baku. Karena saya lebih suka kalau me-remake komik dengan bahasa yang semi baku begitu, hehehe.

Terima kasih untuk para reader(s) sekalian yang sudah mau membaca FF ini. Saran dan kritik akan saya tampung dan menjadi pembelajaran berharga bagi saya pribadi.


End file.
